YUGIOH:Duelling souls
by james128halo
Summary: Although in America and in japan duelling all round like and accepted sport. In England it's a different story and it up to a boy named Kannon to keep duelling alive. This is my first Yugioh story please enjoy and review thanks :


**Yugioh duelling souls**

**Chapter 1:English duelling**

"Hey Daddy, what you doing?" Kannon asked as his father sat down in his study.

"Oh just my job" his father chuckled, turning to smile at Kannon.

"What's your job Daddy?"

His father smiled again, grabbed something off his desk and gave it to his son.

"Is this a duel monsters card?" Kannon asked.

"That's right … I work for Maximillion Pegasus the President of Industrial Illusions and the creator of Duel Monsters. I design cards and if they're good enough they get made into real cards."

Kannon gasped – he'd always wanted to be in a duel; just like the people on TV.

"Kannon I have something for you. I was quite a duellist in my day but I've had my fun and I'm much too old." With that his father opened a drawer and handed him a box. "I was going to give this to you on your birthday but I think you're ready now."

**10 years later **

"Hand over the legendary cards, so I can leave already!" the masked duellist yelled across the field.

"I'll never let you take my father's deck, its duelling time," Kannon shouted back as his duel disk slid into position.

"Come on Kannon show this guy there's no point in messing with us," Celeste shouted as kannon turned, held up his thumb and smiled back.

"Ok random masked guy let's see just how good you are," Kannon grinned.

**Life points**] 8000 / 8000

Kannon looked over his hand and smiled. "First I'll start by summoning Luster Dragon in attack mode."

**[Luster Dragon** -**ATK] 1900 DEF] 1600] **

"Next I activate Different Dimension Capsule" - **after this card is activated, it remains face-up on the field until your 2****nd**** standby phase. Select 1 card from your deck, and then shuffle it. Remove it from play and place it face-down. During your 2****nd**** standby phase, destroy this card and add the removed card to your hand.**

"And play 2 card face-down and end my turn, your move." Kannon stared at the masked duelist there was something about him that sent chills down his spine.

"Pathetic I'll start by playing the field spell Malefic World."

**[Malefic World -While this card is face-up on the field, you can activate this effect instead of conducting a normal draw during your draw phase. Choose 3 "Malefic" cards from your Deck and have your opponent pick 1 of them at random to your hand. Shuffle the rest of them back into your Deck.]**

It took Kannon a second to make his choice and he had his thinking face on "Ok! I choose the one in the middle."

"Why thank you, now I have all the fire power I need to win this duel and I can take your cards," the mask duellist laughed,

Kannon shook his head. "Hey mate can you cut it with the creepy laughing you might make a little kid cry."

The masked duellist grunted - he obviously didn't like that joke very much at all. "Now send my Cyber End Dragon in my Extra Deck to the Graveyard and then summon Malefic Cyber End Dragon," he growled.

**[Malefic Cyber End Dragon -ATK] 4000 DEF] 2800]**

"I've fought bigger," Kannon laughed.

"Malefic Cyber End Dragon Attack his luster dragon" the masked duellist laughed again but Kannon just smiled.

"Oh I don't think so- I activate Magic Cylinder."

At this the mask duellist stared in disbelief.

**[Magic Cylinder- Negate the attack of 1 of your opponent's monsters and inflict damage equal to the attacking monster's ATK to your opponent's life points.]**

**Life points**] Kannon 8000 / masked duellist 4000

"I end my turn," the masked duellist murmured lowering his head.

"Alright Kannon show him who's boss," Celeste and cheered

"Great … my turn … first I activate my Monster Reborn from my Different Dimension Capsule that I played earlier and I summon your Cyber End Dragon in ATK mode. Next I activate Heavy Storm." Kannon laughed

**[Monster Reborn**-**Select 1 monster from either you or your opponent's Graveyard. Special Summon the selected monster, on your side of the field.]**

**[Cyber End Dragon -ATK] 4000 DEF] 2800]**

**[Heavy Storm -Destroy all spell and trap cards on the field.]**

"That means your Malefic World Is destroyed and with it you're Malefic Cyber End Dragon. Now your field is clear of all card I attack you directly with my Cyber End Dragon. The match is mine." Kannon cry fisting the air.

**Life points**] Kannon 8000 / masked duellist 0000

"I will get you Kannon … you and your deck." There was a flash of light and the masked man was gone.

Celeste ran over. "That was awesome Kannon that guy was no match for you." She smiled kannon turned and her.

"Yeah - it was ok. I just wish dad could have seen it." Kannon sighed, bowing his head.

**2 days later**

"Hey give me back my duel disk you big bullies." Zahil is as he leapt for his duel disk.

"Why don't you take It from yourself shrimp..." Fat Jeff said as he though the duel disk to his friend bobby.

"So shrimp, where did you get the disk…" bobby grinned and though the disk back to Fat Jeff.

"Give it back.." Zahil yelled and continued to leap for his duel disk. Kannon walked past and stop in his tracks as his duel spirit sheral appeared by his side.

"Kannon you must help Zahil…" sheral said as her body shone bright blue.

"Why should I help him? Don't even know who this kid Zahil is!" Kannon grumbled.

"Young duellist it is your fate to help that boy and if you don't only the dark surrounds your future and his." Sheral said with strength.

Kannon began to walk over to zahil and the two bullies.

"Hey two with the duel disk, knock it off and leave the kid alone." kannon is as he stood with his head high and his stance ready for anything.

"Are look the shrimps got another shrippy friend what you going to do shrimp duel us to death don't make me laugh I could duel circles around you, little high school pip-squeak." Bobby said and both bullies snigger.

"Oh really, well if I'm such a shrimp you'll have no trouble defeating me in a duel –now if I win you give the kid Zahil back his cards and disk. If you win you can his and my duel disk, do we have a dell." Kannon stated

Both bullies snigger and the final agreed.

"Well it duelling time!" kannon cheered.

**Life points] Kannon 7800/ Bobby 0450**

"Blue eyes shining dragon attack his life points directly, now who's the shrimp" kannon laugh and Zahil who had been watch cheered as well.

**Life points] Kannon 7800/ Bobby 0000**

The two bullies dropped to duel disk and zahil's deck and ran home as fast they could. Kannon even though he saw one of them crying.

"Thanks' for the help kannon right" Zahil said as he got up from the gowned.

"It's ok, hey Zahil why were these guys after you." Kannon said Zahil shrugged

"I guess they wanted this!" Zahil pulled out a Light and Darkness Dragon from his deck.

Then kannon deck shone as sheral appeared next and Zahil fell backwards into a small hole. "Is that your Blue eyes shining dragon?" Zahil gaped. Kannon was confused.

"Wait you can see her?" kannon asked

"Of course I can, you're not the only one with a card spirit." Zahil said as a flash of light came from his Light and Darkness Dragon and a huge spirit rivalling kannon's own spirit sheral.

"This is my friend vasnash It means doom vanquisher in dragon, I think." Zahil smiled

"So Zahil where are you from? Because although your English is good, I can still here a little bit of an accent and you sound like a smart kid." Kannon asked. Zahil turned

"Oh I'm from Japan I was always a smart kid so it when I was 10 I had already reach college and so I was offed a scholarship at Eton school and ever since then I have lived in slough witch I've now come to call my home." He smiled briefly and then lowered his head as if he was ashamed to be for Japan.

"Hey Zahil would you like to come to my house for a day or something?" kannon asked, then Zahil raised his head and look at kannon.

"Kannon will you teach me how to duel?" Zahil begged and looked into Kannon's eyes.


End file.
